The Father
by LanternKing
Summary: Old memories of your father all come back when he suddenly becomes a monster. Hinted Julie/Mike


Title: The Father  
Fandom: Motorcity  
Rating: k+ I guess…  
Comments: I wrote this at three in the morning and some how I finished it. I wrote this on my iPad which doesn't have grammar check so please do forgive any mistakes you might read. I also don't do much writing so please give me some critiques so I can get better. I didn't expect it to be as long as it is. It was just an idea. I wanted more Kane and Julie stuff.

The cold sterile floor is stained by the mass of your dark red hair. Your hand hovers over your redden check as if to protect it from the harsh lights of KaneCo. It hurts. Why does it hurt?

You don't know what has just happened. The floor must have jumped at you. You couldn't have just been hit by the towering monster that stands hovering above you.

You expect rage. You expect screaming. You expect something. But nothing comes. Just silence.

You look up at the monster that would dare hit you but all you see is a mask. A cracked mask of a monster. But behind that mask is a father.

The father that took you and your mothering fishing. The father that protected you from the storm that thundered loudly outside your bedroom window. The father that had held you so tightly when your mother didn't come out of the hospital room. The father that had build and created so much. The father that had hurt so many people.

The father that you had turned your back on.

A father that was hurt.

"I don't have a daughter anymore."

You don't look back. You run. Out the door. You can't look back. Past many sterile doors and hallways. Past many sterile robots and people.

___ "Dad! Look!" you call to your father as your reel starts to spin._

_"You got a fish! Pull it in!" he says. _

_You grab on to the fishing pole and start to pull as if your life depending on it. _

_"You got it, sweetie! Oh! We are eating big tonight!"_

_Water is splashed everywhere as the fish is yanked out of the pond. And in one swoop your father catches it in the next._

_"Look, Mom!" you jump up and call out to your mother who is sitting watching by the bank of the pond._

_She looks up from the book she was reading to smile at you. Her red orange hair burns bright under the sun making it look golden. _

_"Good job sweetie! But don't stand up in the boat or-"_

_Splash! The boat flips and throws your father and you into the water._

_The fish is lost. You are about to apologize to your father but he cuts you off with a booming laughter that is contagious._

You discard those white and blue clothes. You won't need them anymore. They belong to the monster. You leave them on the ground next to your hidden vehicle. As you jump in to your car you can feel the first of many tears roll down your cheek.

Drive. You drive fast. You need to get out of this land of white and clean and perfect. You need your trash and sewers and cars and friends. You need your home away from home. Well now it's just home.

___"Shh… Sweetie…" your father says, "I've got you! There's nothing to be afraid of! I'll protect you from anything!" _

_Your try to burry your head deeper into your father as another lighting bolt strikes. Your fingers have such a tight hold on his shirt you are sure that the cloth will tear. One hand holds you tight while the other slow strokes the back of your head._

_"Do you know why there is a big flash in the sky?" your father asks._

_You look up at him and shake your head in reply._

_"It's because the angles are taking a picture of you." he says as he wipes away the tears gathering in your eyes._

_"They need a picture of you because you are just so beautiful. They can't go a day without seeing your pretty smile."_

_He turns to face the window and cracks a big smile. _

_"Come on, sweetie! Show them that pretty smile!"_

_You are still scared but you turn still. If your father can do it you can do it. He holds your hand and you feel safer._

_You smile and wait for the camera to flash._

The road is flying under you. Your vision is beginning to blur with the tears that gather in your long lashes. You wish that big comforting hand would wipe them away. But they never do.

A screen flashes. Claire. She must have seen or heard. You can't talk to her about it. She wouldn't understand. She is okay with the clean and perfect. She could never understand you with her head up in the sterile clouds.

___Sterile is the room. You wait and wait. With your father sitting next to you, who is ridged and unreadable. The door remains closed._

_After a moment that feels like hours finally a doctor comes out to you and your father. _

_"What happened?" your father says _

_"There was a car crash. She hit her head against the window and damaged her spinal chord. She's alive."_

_Your father sighs in relief but the doctor continues._

_"But, she is paralyzed. She is basically a vegetable. You can choose to let her live forever like this or you can pull the pug."_

_You look up at your dad who has locked eyes with the door. He stands up and says something to the doctor. The doctor nods in response and leads him behind that door._

_You have a feeling your father doesn't want you to follow. You don't want to either. The door is scary and you don't want to know what is behind it._

_He returns with dead eyes. You run up to him. He gets down on his knees to get on eye level with you but at the same time doesn't look at you._

_"Dad?" _

_He slowly turns to look at you._

_"Is mom coming home?"_

_He doesn't answer. He just picks you up and carries you out of the hospital. So that you don't have to look at that door._

_You don't ask anymore questions but he says something you could barley hear._

_"I'll create a world without cars. A place that is clean and safe. Just for you."_

The wheels on your car roll to a stop as your reach your destination. You rub your eyes red and dry. You can't let the guys see you cry. You've got to be strong. You are a Burner.

As you climb the stairs you can you hear all your friends. You can pick out each laugh and who it belongs to.

Texas's laugh big and loud howl. Chuck's small and nervous giggle. Dutch's calm and easy chuckle.

You can't hear Mike's. You wonder for only a moment where he is before your bump into him.

"Julie, there you are. How was-"

He sees your cheek and your red eyes.

"Jules! Who did this to you?" he asks as on hand cups your good cheek and the other hovers over your bad one.

You reach out and hug him tight. Just as tight as the night of the thunderstorm. You try to hold back tears but they still come anyway. You let yourself sob into Mike.

It's a moment before he returns the hug but his arms eventually close around you. You hold him there for awhile before breaking the hug.

"What happened?" he asks again with a quieter voice.

You smile as he wipes away your tears.

"I lost my internship with KaneCo."


End file.
